


Bad Bones bones

by Barbayat



Series: Two Bones are better than one [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Forced Deep-Throating, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbayat/pseuds/Barbayat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faced with the prospect of the five-year mission, Bad Bones is not happy at all. Luckily he has the means to distract himself and while doing so, he comes up with a plan ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Bones bones

**Author's Note:**

> I probably should go over it again to find even more mistakes but for now I think that is the best I can give. Beta Readers are always welcome.

“Five years in space?” Bones shook his head. “Five years treating crew members to stupid to not to touch colourful looking plants on alien planets? Five years of Jim's reckless - let's abandon all regulations and good sense to take a peek? The guy caught two - two STIDs from having interspecies sex without proper vaccination and pre-caution while being on earth. Imagine how that is going to be like once he is meeting new life forms on new planets.”

He lay in his bed all by himself. Well, that was with his other self tied up with his hands behind his back, the feet bound and chained to head of the bed. Sufficiently gagged his pet lay naked next to him, the head resting on his stomach. After performing his duties as a doctor for the crew that repaired the Enterprise in orbit, McCoy was not in a good mood. He was also tired. He felt like talking, even if it was just to himself.

At least his other self, nodded every now and then. “Come on,” he eventually said.

Bones could hear the relief as he removed the gag, and the other one moved his jaws and breathed a bit more deeply.

“I'd ask you for advice but, I don't think you got any ideas for me.”

“How could I, master?”

“Of course not, there is no way a boring little thing like you is going to keep me entertained for five years.”

McCoy was pleased how well the training had went, then again, there was not much to it. Stubbornness and strength of will were the good traits he had gotten. Still, it was nice to have someone at his disposal. He was idly fondling the others head, while he thought to himself.

“Hmm, maybe I could break in others, Ensign Delara seems pretty eager too please. So does Carol Marcus actually ... but she got this stupid crush on Jim.”  
Under him the other McCoy winces, as the hair stroking became hair pulling almost without Bones noticing. When he did, he let him go and padded his love slaves' head lightly. After that he caressed the bruised but healing shoulders.

“There, there not your fault,” he said, then he kept thinking aloud. “I could try and confine someone to quarters who is more of a loner. If write that person in as sick - that might give me days to break them. What you think, pet?”

“You'd might get caught ...” the other replied with a fearful voice.

Sighing McCoy realized that this was too be expected. Timid and fearful, he felt like punishing the other just for being so pathetic.

“I'd do my best, you would not need to hurt the others, master.”

“Is that selflessness or are you just craving a bit more attention?” Bones squeezed the other's ass.

The moan he got in return was somewhat closer to pain than pleasure and that what made it so arousing.

“Both! I can learn - you can teach me, Master. I gladly take it for them.”

He could see the tears in the eyes of his grovelling self. Despite all, he was still so eager to protect his fellow crew man. Bad Bones felt that it might be touching, if it was not so nauseatingly pathetic. Sooner or later, he would have to break his pet. Even if that meant he might be less entertaining but this ongoing loyalty was not to be tolerated.

“Then beg me - beg me to debase you in way's that I have not explored yet.”

The scared look on his little love slave's face got him hard already. He soon would give him something to cry about. His pathetic self had already shed tears like a baby, when he had taken him roughly under the shower detailing that this was one of the things he would to their beloved captain. Because that was what he wanted, he wanted to have a chance to do all kinds of things to Jim. He loved to have a go at his damn Vulcan as well. It would be so rewarding to have that one beg and cry to be fucked. If only he could think of a way to get away with it, to get his hand on all of them. 

“Now, I don't hear anything!” 

With that he slapped the other doctor in the face. 

“I'm sorry, Master, I just can't think of anything ...”

Bad Bones rolled his eyes. “I said beg me, not come up with something, we both know who got all the imagination here!”

“Oh,” dumbfound his plaything looked up at him. “Please, Master, I beg you, take me..”

Noticing the faltering voice, it was obvious that his pet had not quite reached the point where he truly craved the humiliation, pain and pleasure, he had to give. But he was inclined to give at least a B- for effort.

“... I long for you to use me, I deserve to be debased, Master.”

“Oh, you almost sound sincere.”

“I am ...” came the meagre reply.

“At least, about pain - you really like me punishing you? I can tell, because you know what the punishment for lying to me is? I swear if I wasn't a doctor, you already dropped dead from all the beatings.”

The other one turned stiff against his stomach.

“But for now, I am going to grant your wish. I've already thought about something ... you are going to get a real kick out of it. Remember our last anniversary?”  
The others eyes went open. Pleased that he remembered McCoy got up and grabbed his pet by the arm restrains. Dragging him with him till he was stretched out over the bed. Then Bones walked over to his med bag and fetched the hypo spray he had prepared earlier.

“See, getting her to agree to be deep throated was such hard work - but then you stopped.”

“We knew she had a strong gag reflex ...” he replied and it was almost as if he wanted to add and so do we.

“But there are ways around it, besides if you had not been holding me back, I'd had her trained in no time.” As he said that, he brought the hypo spray up against the other throat. “That will relax you and I can fuck your throat till it hurts.”

The relaxant took hold fast, having a look at those beautiful eyes in terror, he moved the head in position so he was able to go as deep as humanly possible. Bad Bones was excited, he had deep throated someone before, but only for a short while. Then his good self had yielded to the girl's growing discomfort.

Holding the head in place he brought his hardening cock closer to his play thing's face. Feeling the slight stubbles on the cheeks as he rubbed against them, made him even more ready. He removed the adjustable cock ring from the spray's handle and showed it. That should help to make this degradation last for a long time.

He had thought of everything, with almost nobody around after shifts, disturbances were unlikely. Adjusting the ring to his cock, he finally put the tip into the open waiting mouth. He had all the time, enjoying every sound his pet made as he slowly moved himself deeper. The discomfort he caused only made this better.  
As he dived deeper he saw the others body convulse a far as that was possible given the medication and restraints used.

“Yes, that is perfect,” he said and the he laughed. Technically, he had decided that this was masturbation. That made it slightly uncool. At the same time, it was the weakness in him that should rightfully belong to him. He was decision maker and the other one was still him, just not as capable or deserving. But he felt good around his sizeable erection. A bit too huge for the throat but this only made it more fun. It really felt good, almost better than ravaging that tight little ass of his.

He wanted to do this and other stuff to someone who would be a challenge to subdue. The problem was, he could never go on his own against the crew - especially not after those whom he really wanted to teach a lesson. He needed back up, someone or yet better a group of like-minded people. From his more active days in the scenes he knew a few who had been kicked out for not being too keen on consent. Only those loser would not be able to run a ship.

The question was where to find a group of people, capable of running a ship, not to big on human rights, inclined to rule and who were also smart, sexy and suave. After all there were standards to maintain. If he was to share his friends with them, they needed to be special. He could not let Jim getting defiled by any bottom rung pervert. It needed to be someone deserving, someone who was better.

“Oh yes! I know someone like that” he yelled in excitement.

His sobbing self beneath him would of course not get it, but that hardly mattered, it would be a surprise for his little toy. Bad Bones had no idea how to pull it off, but he would find a way. He was all kinds of awesome now. He had shed his weakness and that made him better as well. 

His idea sparked something in him and he found himself fucking harder and deeper. He only slowed when he realised that the needed to give his pet a chance to breathe. Bones was hard, he was so close to a his release but unwilling to come just yet. He liked pushing himself, finding that pain was indeed not just gratifying when it was given but also received. Unsure how long he denied himself the orgasm, he eventually came so hard that he almost lost his balance. He was so deep inside his toy's throat, that when he came swallowing was unavoidable. 

For a moment, he loomed on top of his pet, weighing him down. His balls were pressed against the other's face, obstructing any ability to breathe. The he turned and sat on the bed listening to the sweet sound of the other catching his breath. Unable to choke properly, it was nonetheless obvious that McCoy wanted to. He was too excited and too pleased to be upset that his pet was so ungrateful. Bones even felt generous and drew him into his lap. Gently he wiped the tears away and began comforting his meagre self.

“Does it hurt?” he said caressing the throat from the outside.

Unable to speak yet, his pet nodded and more tears flew as he leaned into the arm holding him.

“Worse than me dry fucking you?”

This time his plaything signalled a no and Bones was not surprised. He had done a lot of damage on that first encounter. Of course he had been able to patch the other one up. That was the advantage of being a doctor. Whatever damage he caused that was too much: Bones could heal it. Just as he could leave it to hurt. He was capable of creating scars that would stay or making them vanish.

There were other things, that were past his acquired skills, things that he would need to learn if he wanted to make his idea come true. Considering he had learnt how to activate torpedoes, maybe that would not be too great an obstacle. He only needed someone to show and teach him. Bones knew whom to consult about that topic.


End file.
